Solemn Goodbyes, Part 1
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: It rained. The earth was crying. Because it shouldn’t have happened. But it did. And now, a tall, black haired man lay in the middle of an alley, clutching a dying boy in his arms...RoyEd


**1 of 3 I wrote.**

**Solemn Good Byes**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Recommended Song - Everytime by Britney Spears**

It rained. The earth was crying. Because it shouldn't have happened. But it did. And now, a tall, black haired man lay in the middle of an alley, clutching a dying boy in his arms, crying along with the rain. It didn't matter the crispy fried enemy laying against the wall now, dead...He was dying, and it should not have happened.

There was a mass murderer on the loose. He was new, and he was good. 3 victims a day was the quota he kept, and he was proud of it. He called himself Massacre, and no one knew his real name. The younger Elric brother was laying some distance behind on the chase, having been blown to pieces and telling his brother to catch the murderer instead of worry about him.

Ed had complied and run after the man. They'd met in a block ended alley. Ed thought he'd had him. Maybe it had been overconfidence? Either way, Ed and Massacre fought. They both fought, both were hit, but it seemed only the blonde 16 year old was feeling the effects of the fight.

Roy had run into Alphonse Elric on his way to capture Massacre. With the word that Ed was single handedly fighting him, Roy quickened his pace. He ran past the alley when a familiar blue light caught his attention and he ran back.

Ed had performed a basic alchemy, trying to un-foot his opponent. But it hadn't worked and the man had shot forth multitude of weapons.

They were going too fast. Ed was already worn out and going too slow. Roy watched in horror as the blonde turned around to run away as the needles came at him. The black haired man even began to run towards the boy, to try and save him.

Ed's yell of pain echoed in his ears as he slid, to catch him as he fell. Ed landed in his arms, bloody, and breathing ragged.

"R-roy?...I-AH!" the sound of piercing flesh caught the Flame Alchemist's ears and he checked Ed's back. Not only were there needles, now a large knife was embedded in Ed's back. Ed coughed up some blood and Roy shuddered.

It wasn't possible. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real.

_Please, dear lord, don't let this be real..._ Roy silently begged.

Massacre laughed at the pained look on Roy's face.

"Ah. Pity for the tall man. State Alchemists always were a bore!" he said in a sing-song voice, moving back and forth like water in shaking tube. Roy narrowed his eyes. "Now you've sunk low, alchemist. Hiring _children_ to do your dirty work. Tsk tsk, how terrible."

"Shut up." was all Roy said. All Massacre had time to do was glance stupidly at Roy and see his hand raised before the Flame alchemist snapped his fingers and lit the murderer on fire.

"AH!" It was short, painful, cruel. All the things Roy wanted it to be. Because it shouldn't be happening to the young blonde in his arms.

The man fell down, burned till dead. Soon though, rain began to fall and put out the flames. Roy took the knife from the young Elric's back an flipped him over, to stare him in the eyes.

"R-roy..." Ed muttered, eyes not open.

"Shh. Don't talk. We'll get you to a hospital." Roy tried sounding military, but he couldn't. His voice broke and cracked.

"I won't make it...to a hospital..." Ed muttered realistically. Roy shook his head slightly. "I have to...tell you something." he winced in pain.

"What is it Ed?" Roy asked, watching as those golden eyes opened ever so slightly and looked up at him.

"I..." Ed raised his left arm and cupped Roy's face. He smiled. "You're very warm..." Roy found this had no relevance to the current situation. Ed's look became sad. "I'm glad I...could feel how soft your face was...before I died..."

"Ed...?" Roy would've blinked, but then he would've cried.

"I...love you Roy..." Ed managed. Roy paused.

To hell with blinking. He cried anyway! The tears wouldn't stop. They matched perfectly with the falling rain. And it rained. The earth cried as he clutched Ed to him, his last breath in his throat as it poured.

"I...love you too...Ed..." Roy managed. Then Ed said the last words he'd ever hear him utter.

"Kiss me? Please?" his eyes were so pleading.

Roy bent down slowly, his lips meeting Ed's cold lips in a first and final kiss. Ed breathed out and Roy knew he was gone. But he didn't move. He held Ed close and cried. Ed's eyes were still open, and a tiny smile played across his lips. Roy slowly closed Ed's eyes, his tears falling on the blonde's cheeks, the skin already pale.

"Good-Bye...Ed..."

* * *

I wrote three of these. #1 Fullmetal Alchemist. #2 Naruto. #3 Gundam SEED. 


End file.
